


The King in Venice- Armie watches

by Tdreaming87



Series: The King in Venice [2]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 17:01:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20510441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdreaming87/pseuds/Tdreaming87
Summary: A few shorts bases on the events at the Venice Film Festival.





	The King in Venice- Armie watches

**Author's Note:**

> Armie Hammer did not attend the festival but he did watch from afar

The alarm is going off. It’s four in the morning here in LA.  
“God!” Liz moans. “What the hell is that alarm for?”  
“Timmy’s press conference in Venice.” I say.  
“Ugh!” Liz is not a morning person.  
“You want to watch it me?” I ask, getting out of bed  
“No! I not leaving this bed until at least eight o’clock. Or until one of the kids comes to get me.”  
“Ok.” I say and kiss her forehead before heading down to the kitchen to make some coffee.  
I feel guilty about turning down Timmy’s invitation to come to Venice. Of course, I want to be with him and celebrate his much-earned success but my presence there would invite to many questions. Questions that I’m not prepared to answer. Maybe it makes me a coward but I’m not ready to face the media, my wife, or myself and admit that I’m in love with Timmy. There will be too many consequences of that revelation. I can’t be with him and Lily. It was hard enough to get through making a movie with her. There is no way I could be in the same space with her again after fucking her boyfriend.  
Now I’m reduced to watching him from afar, at four in the damn morning.  
I carry my coffee to my study and lock the door. The kids are sleeping but you can’t trust to not sneak around. The last thing is I need if for them to see something and start ask questions. I watch the press conference with attention. It’s uneventful but Timmy is, as always, elegant and eloquent. It’s been a while since I’ve seen him. I miss him very much. 

Later in the day I leave my own Labor Day barbeque to return to my locked study to watch the live coverage of the red carpet. He looks gorgeous. He also looks more mature and confident then I remember. God, he’s sexy. My cock gets hard watching him. I take off my shorts and stroke my cock. Thinking about Timmy is driving me crazy. I wish he was here with me. I’m suddenly craving his hands on me. I close my eyes and before I know it, I’m cumming hard.  
“Shit!”  
I grab and clean shirt and head to the bathroom to clean myself up. I was my face and stare at myself in the mirror. “What is wrong with you?” I ask my reflection.  
“The denial of love.” It replies. “That’s what wrong with you.”


End file.
